Being Whole
by justrestinpieces
Summary: Phoebe is a teenager training to be a superhero. But the arrival of the new student in her school abruptly chages her whole life. She can't seem to care, Max is just too intriguing ... it's like she knows him, but that's not possible.
1. There is Someone

Hello people. I am back with a new story. This one has been sitting here on my laptop for some time and I really would like to share it. I hope you like it.

Just to prepare you, don't expect regular updates, I will finish this one, because it's not quite as long as my other current one, but it will still take some time probably.

I hope you have fun.

* * *

 **There is Someone**

Phoebe Thunderman has a normal life. Well as normal as a life as a superhero can be. She has a family who she loves, a brother and two sisters. She is the first born and the whole pride of her parents. At least that's what they keep saying. And even though she loves each and every member of her family and respects their opinions and decisions she is entitled to disregard such a decision if it' threatening her social life. Isn't she?

Yeah, she is sure about that. Because not allowing her to go to the biggest party of the year will pretty much make her a nobody and she can't accept that. So she puts on a training suit and closes her door, locking it close. After that she walks over to her window and is out. She slides carefully over the roof to the edge where the big tree is standing and climbs safely down, thanks to her super-powers.

She ducks and runs over to the fence and puts her training suit off. The wind is cold and biting into her skin, but otherwise, she's fine and ready to go, proudly presenting her new dark blue dress that she picked out with her best friend. Or more like, she picked it out for her and insisting on Phoebe buying it.

She meets up with Cherry a street down and together they walk down the road to Winnie's party. Most of them are already there when they arrive – and drunk. There are masses dancing wildly over the place and laughing, holding red cups and yelling over the music.

Someone close to her laughs loudly when Gideon fails to do a cartwheel and starts puking into a bucket someone pushed into his arms. It's a silky and rich voice, exciting her without even looking at the person. When she turns around she can't decipher whose voice it was.

* * *

She takes a sip from her drink, watching Cherry who adorably fails at flirting. The guy doesn't seem to mind, though. The way he hangs on her lips and grins stupidly when she does something embarrassing is proof enough for her. When Cherry turns to her, she gives her a thumbs up. She seems genuinely happy and Phoebe doesn't want to ruin that for her, even if that means that she'll be alone for an uncertain amount of time.

She has already pushed away a few drunken guys who tried to touch her and flirt with her badly. She thought they were disgusting and being alone beats being with them.

"That your girl?", a guy suddenly asks, appearing next to her, a red cup in his hand. He has dark eyes and brown hair, styled in a stylish but rough way that Phoebe likes. His clothes look used but he still manages to pull them off.

"Yes", Phoebe confirms. The guy next to her hums and then turns again to her.

"I'm Max", he says, smiling charmingly and Phoebe feels her knees go weak. She scolds herself for this kind of reaction. She is not a little schoolgirl anymore. There is no reason to behave like that. Except of course that gorgeous reason in front of her. Plus, he does not seem drunk and didn't proclaim his love for her so far.

"Phoebe", she says hurriedly after Max stared at her, one eyebrow lifted in question.

She wonders why he is here. As far as she knows this is a school party and she has never seen him at school at all. She is sure she would have noticed him.

"So who are you with? Your girlfriend?", she blurts out bluntly, making Max laugh and- oh. She has heard that laugh before. Right after Gideon puked into the bucket.

She is attracted to that laugh alone and -oh. That body to that voice is more than she could have hoped for.

"No, I just moved here with my family. I met Oyster a few days ago and he invited me here since I'll be going to be in his grade I thought it might be good to get to know some people before the classes start again"

Phoebe nods, she understands.

"So what are you doing here? Moping around in a corner?", he asks. Phoebe turns around to him sharply.

"Hey, I'm not moping!"

"You're standing in a corner, drinking, looking at your friend like you'd rather be doing something else".

"That's not moping!", Phoebe argues. "Plus, aren't you doing the same thing?"

"Nope, I sought out social contacts on my own", he grins and wants to 'clink' their cups together, when their fingers brush. It's nothing much, just a soft brush around the knuckles of her hand and still she feels electrified, like becoming whole without realising that she hasn't been complete before.

She stares at him, mouth agape and eyes wide. It feels like they _belong_ together. She has never experienced something like that before. Max looks just like her, like being struck by some revelation. He is about to open his mouth, when Oyster pulls Max away from her and all she can do is stare after him.

He looks at her as long as he is able to.

She knows, she isn't the only one who felt that.

* * *

After the party she lies awake in her bed after she sneaked back in successfully. She stares up at the ceiling, trying to remember the feeling that started to curl down in her belly.

She falls asleep with a stupidly happy grin on her lips.

* * *

Her good mood hasn't subsided even after she's been scolded by her parents for sneaking out of the house. All she can think about are dark eyes and lips curled into a charming smirk. It's how she meets Cherry at her locker who starts to grin right then excitedly.

"All right, spill", she demands.

"You met someone at the party, someone who made you that happy and I know who it is, tell me, tell me."

Phoebe bites her lower lip, but hey, that's her best friend right there and she has a right to talk about handsome yet mysterious boys.

"There was someone", she starts, head closer to Cherry's and then starts whispering about Max, while Cherry giggles happily.

When she is done telling she sighs and leans back against her locker, watching the entrance. She is not checking if Max arrives. (Except she totally is.)

"That's him", Phoebe hisses when she spies him and elbows Cherry. The girl cries out loudly, earning the attention of the two guys they are blatantly staring at. Now he is looking at her and she feels herself flush under his scrutiny. Oyster is next to him again, like at the party and probably showing him around. He points at her and Phoebe squeaks, trying to hide behind her best friend, who unceremoniously shoves her forward.

"Hey Oyster, what's up", Cherry greets loudly, making Phoebe cringe. Oh god, he's walking towards her.

"Hey guys, this is Max Allen, he is new. I'm showing him around", he grins proudly and Max rolls his eyes with a fond grin on his lips. Phoebe wants to either faint or hide behind something. But then Max is smiling at her and winks and she feels herself grow hot.

What is he doing to her?

"Hey, well, Max doesn't know anyone here and I thought maybe you'd like to do something later? Gideon and Wolfgang are coming with and maybe you want to invite one or two girls? How about bowling?", Oyster asks suddenly and oh god, did he just invite them, she can't go but she wants to, shit, she gotta say something …

"Bowling sounds awesome", Cherry cheers.

"Great, it's decided then", Oyster declares, patting Max on the back and pushing him further through the school.

"What just happened?", Phoebe asks, watching the boys leave. Cherry just snickers.

* * *

"Where are you going?", Barb asks the moment Phoebe is at the door, ready to leave the house.

"Out?", she asks.

"Where? You know this is a schoolnight, right?", her mother raises an eyebrow, looking at her. The talk they had sunday clearly in her mind.

"Mum, we just want to go bowling, I promise I won't be out late. I'll be home by ten."

"Nine".

"Half past nine?", the moment Barb heaves a sigh, she knows she's won. Grinning she runs towards her mother, kisses her on the cheek and then leaves, shouting "love you", over her shoulder.

* * *

When she arrives at the bowling centre, Cherry, Roxy and Maddie are already there, sitting in front of a lane and talking to the boys. Gideon, Wolfgang Max and Oyster are there as well.

She inhales deeply when she sees Max, she almost chokes on her spit when he turns around to her, the only one acknowledging her, and _winks_. She feels her heart literally skipping a beat.

"Hey Phoebe", he says and all that is running through her head is that he remembered her name. That maybe he likes her as much and as confusing as she does him and that maybe he wants to be with her just as much as she wants to be with him.

"Hey", she greets when everyone turns around and welcomes her. She takes a seat next to Cherry who just grins at Phoebe. She rolls her eyes at her best friend but she knows the blonde isn't that much off.

"So, teams?", Oyster asks and Cherry nods. "Yes, I don't like losing on my own, I like losing in a team", she states and Max huffs a laugh. "I am being serious", she says.

"Don't worry, I am bad at bowling as well", he says.

"So … teams?", Phoebe asks then.

They decide on boys versus girls. It's not bad. Roxy is pretty awesome at bowling, fighting with Oyster constantly for the most points. And as it turns out Max didn't lie when he said he was bad at bowling. As to now he has the lowest score. "Dude", Oyster says when his thrown bowling ball finally takes one pin with it and laughs.

"You really are bad at bowling", Phoebe grins and Max shrugs like he doesn't care but his shoulders are too tense for him not to care. "Look, it's all in the technique, all right? Did your parents never teach you how to bowl?"

"No", his answer is short and she doesn't try to push him. She clears her throat and nods. He looks relieved when she doesn't poke at it and instructs him to watch her, explaining how to throw it and how to hold his arm. She blushes at his intense gaze.

She cheers when next time his bowling ball takes seven pins with it.

"You're not supposed to help the enemy, Phoebe", Roxy criticises but she doesn't care. All she cares about is the happy grin in Max's face. And she loves that she is the one who put it there.

* * *

The night ends abruptly when Phoebe sees that it's already twenty past nine. She can't lose any privileges like going out at the weekend.

"I'll go with you", Max says suddenly and Phoebe nods.

They walk silently next to each other. Phoebe doesn't know what to say or what to do.

"Thanks", he says finally.

"For helping me. I never went bowling before" he confides in her.

"Never?", she asks like she can't believe it and really, she can't.

"Never", he confirms. "But thank you for explaining everything .. it, it really helped, you know", he says and smiles at her and oh god, how can you be so adorable.

"No problem, I mean sure, it's nothing, I mean everything has to start somewhere and you exercise much and you get better and-"

She stops when there are warm lips covering hers. She feels like getting slack, her knees wobble and a strange feeling curses through her.

It's nothing much, just a press of lips but still, she feels like the world has changed.

Phoebe opens her eyes and looks into brown, Max stares at her, his gaze sweet.

Her parents exchange a weird look when she comes in singing and dancing up the stairs. It's 9:30 sharp.


	2. Someone Intruiging

Oh my gosh guys, I can't believe how much response this fic got. I'm literally super happy and that even though I was kind of disappointed in myself with the first chapter. It's so crazy. Really, thank you everyone who is reading my little garbage :) .

Thank you so, so much, really, you're all making me so damn happy.

Now, I really hope you're having fun with this chapter as well. If you have any questions, write me a comment and I'll answer as well as I can without giving away any of my plotlines. And like in my other ff, more personal notes are on the bottom of this fic.

Now, please, enjoy.

* * *

 **Someone Intruiging**

Phoebe stays happy all night, and hums along as she gets ready for school. She is so busy, playing the last night again through her head that she doesn't even see her mother standing there, a huge grin on her face.

"So, who is he?", Barb asks as she closes the door behind her so nobody was able to listen in on their conversation.

"What? Who is who? Oh gosh, look at the time, I better go", Phoebe babbles, looking at her watchless wrist and then grabs her bag.

"Come on, I won't tell your dad. You were with him yesterday, weren't you?", the happy voice of her mother, not at all trying to get some information makes her almost non existent resolution crumble.

"Okay", she agrees and sits down on her bed. Barb mirrors her and looks at her expectantly.

"His name is Max and he is new at our school", she starts. "He is really good-looking and he knows it and it's simply … brilliant being close to him, like … I can feel that there is something special between us", she sighs and runs a hand over her forehead.

"I met him only recently, is that crazy?"

"Honey", her mother's smile hasn't faltered.

"When I met your dad sparks literally flew and I knew there was something inexplicably between us. It's good if you feel that way and I encourage you to be with him but I don't want you to behave reckless", Barb looks at her, eyes earnest.

"I hope he is just as wonderful as you described but please stay attentive. It can be either just as wonderful as it was between your father and me or it can go wrong. I just don't want you to be-"

"Mum, I have superpowers. I'm sure I can take care of myself."

"Matters of the heart are something quite different", her mother replies and gets up. "Now, let's get you going so you can get ready for school".

* * *

Phoebe doesn't see Max before first period. But it's fine. She has Cherry who talks to her to no end, telling her how awesome last night was and that Max was definitely checking her out while she wasn't watching. Phoebe in return tells her of the kiss and they squeal in delight together.

She's halfway through history when Max comes in the classroom. His hair is dishevelled and he looks tired. He gives Ms. Martin a piece of paper and after she's read it she gives him a curt nod. Max falls down on his seat in the back.

Worried, she exchanges a look with Cherry who sits next to her who is as clueless as Phoebe is. She looks down at her notes, trying to get back into the topic of today's lesson but … Max. So she turns back to him, but his gaze is fixed on the paper in front of him, drawing something on it. She sighs disappointed when Max looks up and smiles slightly at her. It's just a lift of the corner but it's enough for her to know that he didn't forget her.

It's enough to make her focus on history again until the bell rings. Phoebe gathers her stuff in her backpack and turns around as fast as possible, but Max's seat is already abandoned. She tries not to worry too much that Max has taken off. Phoebe shakes her head and waits for Cherry who seems to take an awful lot of time to get ready.

Her best friend nods at her when she's done and together they leave the classroom. Thankfully, as soon as Cherry and Phoebe stand at their lockers, she can see Max. He's talking to Oyster, backpack slung over one shoulder, a dark blue shirt hugging his chest …

She looks away, flustered at the path her own thoughts were going. What is going on? She feels so attracted to him. No other boy could ever compare at how perfect Max seems. How pretty his teeth look when he smiles or how her stomach flutters when his eyes light up.

"Earth to Phoebe?", Cherry waves her hand in front of her best friends face.

"Sorry, I was just sort of-"

"Daydreaming?", Cherry grins happily and Phoebe sighs. "Yeah", there is no need to deny the facts.

"Well, there's no need for that, see", Cherry grins and turns Phoebe's head to Max's direction who currently walks over to them. Cherry squeals and then leaves her alone, walking over to Oyster.

"Hey", she greets him, trying to calm herself because he is right there.

"Hey", he says in return. He rubs his neck once and then looks up to her. Phoebe is proud of herself that her legs don't go weak. Well, weaker.

"So, I thought maybe we could do something after school, you know? Just you and me?".

He looks at her expectantly and oh god, she feels so happy and did everything just happens? He really wants to do stuff with her, maybe go out or-

"Phoebe?"

"Sure, I'd love to. Anytime, just say the time, well you did, after school so I just wait here or I could wait outside in front of the door or I don't know, maybe we have the same lesson so we'll meet up there, do you want to do that? We don't have to. What is your last lesson by the way and oh we could also look what kind of classes we have together and oh my gosh I am still talking."

Phoebe gulps, but Max just smiles.

"I think it's very cute", he says and she blushes instantly. He called her cute, right?

"I have Spanish now, but, I'll see you after school, right? Let's just meet right in front of your locker", he grins at her and then waves at her in goodbye.

"Yup, I'll wait right here, just where you want it to be and oh … Cherry help me stop this", she cries out desperately. Cherry just cackles.

* * *

It's so ridiculous. It really is, because Phoebe can't concentrate on anything. Biology feels like hours, the last lesson stretching so long, she swears she'll be here even as an old woman. And that even though she loves school, loves biology.

The moment the bell rings, Phoebe jumps up. She's about to head out, when her teacher stops her. Mr. Mannigan, a sixty year old man looks at her concerned.

"Are you okay, Ms. Thunderman? You've been .. absent this whole class".

"I'm sorry, I really am. It won't happen again", she smiles and walks out the classroom, right bumping into the guy she was looking for himself.

"Hey", he grins. "Are you ready?"

Phoebe looks at him, brown eyes glimmering with mischief and a smirk playing on his soft looking lips.

"Definitely", she agrees.

She is not quite sure if she is still ready for this. Max has guided her through town to a more dirty district of the town. When he first took her with him she thought about some food at Splatburger's or maybe some romantic picnic in a park. Now, she isn't quite sure anymore.

She's never been here and she is walking closer to Max than she has at the beginning. She shouldn't be afraid, she is a superhero after all but this just feels so weird. Her Thundersense is on high alert.

"What are we doing here?", she asks as Max finally stops in a bigger alley and lets her go. He smiles at her and then presses a bottle of spray-paint into her hands.

"This", he says and starts painting a circle on the wall. The wall is mostly clean, in stark contrast to lots of other ones who have been painted over and over.

Phoebe gasps. It's vandalism. It's a crime, however small and she should stop him. She is _the protector_ of Hiddenville. She feels bad, thinking that what she should actually do is take him into custody.

"Are you okay", he asks after a moment in which Phoebe hasn't moved at all. She looks at him, then down at the bottle of red paint in her hands. When she looks up back at him, something like understanding lights up in his eyes.

"Right", he mutters. "Was a stupid idea anyways", he starts chucking the bottles back into his backpack, then makes a move to grab the one in her hands. She has no idea why, but she doesn't let go.

"What are you-", he starts but stops when Phoebe takes a bold step to the wall and paints a big heart on the wall. It's not really pretty, the two sides don't have the right size, but the smile that stretches on Max's lips is all worth it.

She leans closer to him, but a sudden cry interrupts them. Max takes her by the hand again and pulls her with him.

It's the police. They run from the police and as it seems like, he didn't do it for the first time either.

Max's grin brightens when he looks back and laughs suddenly. Phoebe … Phoebe starts to feels some strange rush from all of it and it's exhilarating

Oh god.

What is she doing?

Max pulls her into a small, dark alley and pushes her carefully to the wall. She can feel his breath against her face and all she thinks is about why he is not kissing her. So that's what she does.

She smashes her lips against his and kisses him.

This kiss is so much different than the last one. It's lost all its innocence, it's open mouthed and long. She feels his teeth against her bottom lip and gasps, opening her mouth. His hands are on his hips, slowly crawling up her sides beneath her shirt. Her hands are in his hair, pulling him closer.

The kiss is too short. She licks her lips dazedly as he parts from her.

He looks just as wrecked.

And she loves it.

* * *

He never liked going to school.

Probably like every teenager he thinks it's mostly a waste of time. He knows a lot of the stuff they're going through. It's never been hard to catch up for him, even though he's lost many, many school days.

Not all of them because he wanted to skip school.

But now, suddenly, there's Phoebe. Phoebe who he felt an instant connection with, Phoebe, who makes him go crazy, who makes him think only about her and who he wants to touch the whole time, even if it's only her hands.

Now he looks forward to school, only if he can just talk to her and look at her. The friends he's found make it even better. Oyster is awesome and Gideon and Wolfgang are quite all right. He hasn't spent so much time with them until now that he can judge them, but they've made plans on forming a band.

So getting out of bed wasn't hard this morning. He took a fast shower and gulped down his breakfast and then made his way straight to school. He is almost there. He found a short cut on the first day when he accidentally got lost. But lucky accident.

He's just about the corner when he sees Phoebe. She's standing in front of an old house. Ducks are quacking at her feet and then she moves a metal container. Just like that, with a flick of her hand. She jumps onto it gracefully and then does something he can't see.

But when she is down again, she lets go of a duckling carefully cradled in her hand. The ducks waddle away and he can see Phoebe grinning after them. She looks around herself, that's when Max hides deeper in the shadows, as if to check if somebody saw. When she doesn't see anyone she goes the way around to the front of the school.

He stares after her, not sure if he just saw what he did.

That .. that did happen, right?

He didn't just imagine it.

Right. Right?

* * *

Now, I hope your expectations from this fic weren't disappointed. Just fyi, there is a reason why this fic is rated M, it's not going to stay all fluffy bunnys and marshmallows.

Thank you to:

sk8ter1820: I'm happy that you liked the story. I really hope you continue so and aren't scared of my weird brain planning out the things that happen :)

Owen: I'm usually not the fluff-writer .. at least I tell myself that :D I hope you liked this chapter as well.

lucayathegood: OMG, what am I supposed to say? Whenever I see a comment of yours my lips just turn to default grin. It's irreversible. Yes, this ff is rated M because of later chapters, you'll see when it's time. I'll also warn them before the chapter starts, so, in case you are uncomfortable with that, you'll be warned :). I just realised the parallel with Hank and Barb when I read your comment. It's mostly thanks to you. YOu made me aware of that fact and so I had to use it. So that scene is definitely dedicated to you. I am so happy that you like this story already so much. I hope you keep on liking it! The answer to one of your questions will be revealed in the next chapter, the other ones, for that you have to keep on reading :) Also for your guess whether it'll go in a similar direction like my other one ... not really. But I hope you'll like the direction this'll go as well. Thank you so much, like, genuinely, your comments make me smile all the time, no matter on which fic I read them :) And for your other comment, I am blushing so hard, like ... masterpiece? OMG How will I keep this up ... just ... thank you so much. Danke, Danke, Dankeschön 3

Joog: I'm very glad you like this. I can't reveal anything concerning whether they are related or not. It would destroy some of my plotlines and we don't want that, do we :) But I'm happy you like it. I'm just sitting in front of this and think: Use smart words and then this happens: She did the thing with the thing ... I'm really happy you like this so far.


	3. Someone Who Gets Me

Soooo, I am back with a new chapter. Firstly, this chapter is dedicated to Lucayathegood who motivates me all the time to keep on writing and just makes me generally happy with all of her comments. So, this is your gift, I hope you enjoy it! It's still a little early but I couldn't wait. I really hope you'll enjoy that chapter and yes: Happy early Birthday :D

Now, please have fun!

* * *

 **Someone Who Gets Me**

* * *

Phoebe hasn't seen Max this morning either. She worries about him. And she doesn't like worrying. She realises just now, that she almost knows nothing about the boy she likes so much. So that definitely has to change. She wonders whether she should just plan something with him. Show him something she likes to do. Maybe he hasn't been introduced to Splat Burger so that's something. She'll come up with something that means more to her later when she has more time to think of something.

The sound of the fire alarm pulls Phoebe out of her thoughts. She didn't even realise, that half an hour has already gone by and she usually enjoys maths a great deal.

"All right guys, be good and leave the building in an orderly fashion", Mr. Pines tells the class. Phoebe gets up and leaves after the others. The school if filled with students who all try to get out. Apparently there's a real fire somewhere as Gideon tells her.

A smile tugs on her lips when fingers find hers. She doesn't even have to look up because she knows it's Max. He tugs gently on her hand as if to ask her whether it's fine and she readily leaves with him. He guides her out, away from the crowd that's been slowly gathering outside.

"We should maybe get back, you know, if there's a fire-"

"There's no fire", Max interrupts her, smirking. Phoebe looks at him questioningly.

"How do you know?"

"I pulled the alarm because … I needed to talk to you privately and urgently. I-", he inhales deeply and Phoebe feels herself staring straight at him, waiting patiently for him to gather his words. She feels elated, he wants to talk to her in private because …

"I saw you doing that", he says without preamble and flicks his wrist, sending a stone clankingly over the ground.

Phoebe stares … and stares. Her mouth dropping open in surprise.

Max has powers.

"You have telekinesis", she whispers and Max nods.

"Yeah, always have. I don't know where but … I've always had it. My parents have no clue, they don't have powers, they-", he looks so vulnerable now. She knows there is more to that. More to why is parents have no idea why their son has superpowers. But she doesn't want to prod. Not now.

Phoebe smiles encouragingly and squeezes his hand, pressing it to her chest.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Together. My whole family has super powers. I am sure we can help you."

"I-, I'm not sure, I don't want … I trust _you._ ", he inhales as if to try and find out what to tell her. "But … I just … I want .. I don't want anyone else to know just yet. Let's .. tell them later, okay?"

She steps one step closer to him and then presses her lips against Max's. They are soft and warm and perfect. She sighs when she feels Max respond to the movement of her lips. His lips move against hers, his hand tight against her lower back and pressing her to his warm chest. She feels so hot, so electrified. She is so happy, she doesn't have to hide in front of the one boy who makes her feel all so special. It's like a heavyweight has been lifted off her shoulders. God, could he even be more perfect?

"Anything you want. Let's tell them when you feel ready".

She feels him lean against her, breathing out. He relaxes against her and she laughs happily.

* * *

As she promised herself she brings him to Splat Burger after school. Max grins at the tubes and orders for them. He looks like a child who has discovered a new toy and she lets him. But after the food came down the tubes, they started talking.

Phoebe tells him of her family, of Billy and Nora and her small sister Chloe. She tells him about Superhero pregnancies and schools. She tells him about how embarrassing her parents are and that she is the protector of Hiddenville. She also tells him that she doesn't like rats, feels sometimes pressured of being the perfect daughter and feeling her parents punishing her too hard when she did a small mistake. She complains about that for about ten minutes but Max just listens. She tells him about her more weird quirks like how she loves Brussel sprouts and broccoli, that she is doing ballet for as long as she can think and

In turn Max tells her about his life. He tells her that he is afraid of needles, that he doesn't like baked crisps, that he taught himself playing the guitar and that he hates people of want to make other people feel stupid. He tells her that his family is sort of broken, he is an only child and feels responsible for his family. He tells her that he even finds money in places that only he goes in an envelope addressed to him. He also tells her that he's learned how to hot-wire a car from one of his friends in the last town they've lived in and that he has trust issues but somehow they don't apply to Phoebe and that he loves kissing her.

They don't stay long. Mrs. Wong is behaving more weirdly than usual and so they cut their date short.

He asks her to be his girlfriend in front of Phoebe's house. She throws her arms around him and kisses him, a clear yes from her front. He laughs happily into her mouth and they stay like that until they hear two children scream "Ew", together.

He tells her to be ready for going out in the evening and to wear something warm. She can't wait what it is.

* * *

"So Phoebe, was that Max?", Barb asks as soon as she has entered the house.

"Yes Phoebe, was that Max?", Billy repeats and makes kissy lips. Nora joins in and together they laugh.

"What? Who is Max?", Hank asks, alarmed and sits up straighter, watching his daughter.

"Yup, that was him", she says and grins happily.

"Whow, whow, whow, still hung up on the who is Max question", Hank stops his daughter from leaving the room, watching her intently.

"My boyfriend", she grins brightly and her mother squeals, coming closer to her, obviously happy for her.

"That is great, sweetie", she says.

"Still not … who is this Max?"

"He's a boy from school who just recently transferred here. We've been meeting up these past days and today he asked me to be his girlfriend", she sighs.

"I don't like it", Hank says.

"Wait what?", Phoebe turns around to him sharply, her gaze darkening. "You don't even know him, how can you say that you don't like him", she demands, her voice carrying a dangerous edge.

"Phoebe I just want … I just want to get to know him so I know who my daughter hangs out with and so I can feel better when you're going out. I promise, I won't behave intimidatingly".

"That's what you said with Link", she grumbles.

"Yes, but Link was different. He has super powers, plus his father is a villain. So what, who would be more important? Him or Max?" Max, obviously is so much more important, but she is afraid that if she admits that, her parents, especially her Dad will be more suspicious.

"Mooooom", Phoebe starts to whine but her mother just shrugs. "Sorry sweetie."

She grumbles. Stupid overprotective parents.

"Fine, I'll ask him if he wants to have dinner with us", she says.

"You better if you want to keep on seeing him", her father says and Phoebe stomps upstairs, fuming.

* * *

He is still grinning when he's getting home. Agreeing to be his girlfriend made him just so unbelievably happy. He can't describe the feeling but just being close to Phoebe makes him feel so good and elated. He has never felt that way with other people and he knows that Phoebe is special. Actually caring for Phoebe is another thing, he has been with a lot of girls but he never really cared about them the way he does with Phoebe. He grew bored of the others but he can't even imagine ever getting bored of Phoebe. He is just so happy, he almost doesn't hear the retching.

Max puts his stuff away in his room and then checks on the hiding place where he's hidden all of his money.

Still there.

Good.

He carefully walks over to the bathroom and opens the door.

The smell is attacking him, his mother smells of alcohol and dirt and puke. He makes a grimace but steps in nevertheless.

His mum turns around to him, her pupils are dilated and her skin white and red, her lips dry.

"Max", she sighs and stretches one hand out to him, reaching for him almost in desperation. Tears are gathering in her eyes when he stays right where he is, watching his mother.

"Max", she repeats more desperate. He hates it, he hates that he is stuck with two junkies as his parents. If it wasn't for his secret benefactor he wouldn't even be alive. Someone's slipping him money to buy food and clothes and one time even enough money to pay off some angry drug lord who bashed their living room because the poor excuse of his parents weren't able to get their problem under control.

"Mother", he says tonelessly and steps closer. As soon as he is in her arm's reach she grabs his wrists, dragging him down next to her.

Her hands feel cold, he notes duly.

"My boy", she says almost lovingly.

"Do you have some money for your lovely mother. I need to buy groceries". She looks so pitiful. He has heard that phrase so often now. Groceries basically always mean drugs. At first he trusted her, had hope in her that she would actually go and buy some food like she did when he was little. He remembers a healthy looking woman, proud and full of love, making him lunch and bringing him to kindergarten, to primary school but those days are long over. This is all that is left of that once so beautiful woman.

After his father lost his job, he turned to drug dealing, taking some himself and then dragging his mother into it after they lost their house because they couldn't pay anymore.

"Dad took everything the last time he was here", he says.

The look on her face turns in an instant. Instead of desperately hoping and almost loving she snarls viciously, her face turned angry and mostly red. Her lips stretching the way that the skin rips open and a few drops of blood roll over her skin. Her eyes are cold as ice.

"You're no use", she shouts and throws a dirty towel after him. Lucky for him her aim is shit and she is simply too weak to be of any danger to him.

"Heard that one before", he says and wonders what it means for him if he isn't even phased by that anymore.

He shakes his head and checks his wallet. There's enough money for now. After a quick change of clothes and leaving his backpack in a corner, instead grabbing a few blankets he is out of the room.

After a few minutes he finds the old Jeep he's been looking for. He smashes the window and jumps in. He short-circuits it and then drives off. He stops at a grocery shop and buys small candles before he is off towards Phoebe's house again.

He stops a street down from Phoebe's house and sends her a text to where he is. He doesn't have to wait long until she comes into sight. She looks beautiful even with that oversized sweater she's wearing. Her hair is done in a sloppy bun and as far as he can see, her make-up is off.

He can't find another word to describe her than adorable. She eyes the Jeep suspiciously but gets in nevertheless.

"Is this yours?", she asks, eyes narrowed. He knows that she wouldn't appreciate lying at this point. Not that he wants to lie at her.

"Kinda", he says", and starts the car and turns it around.

"Kinda … ", she repeats distractedly. Max steals a glance at her just to see that she is watching his body the way he watched hers. He tries to hide a satisfied smile, but Phoebe catches it and hits his shoulder lightly, then she grins.

They end up close to a forest. It's dark and the moon is shining down to them. Phoebe smiles as she looks at Max who stops the car and grabs for a few blankets from behind of them. He also grabs a pack of small candles. She can't help the smile that's creeping onto her lips as he lights them one after another and sets them down in the grass. Then he lays a blanket onto the bonnet and pats the space.

Phoebe's already climbed out the car and jumps onto the bonnet as Max motions her to do. The candles illuminate not much, but it's a romantic setting and she is really happy that Max obviously hoped she would like this. He sits down next to her and spreads another blanket over their legs, warming them from the cold wind.

"This is really nice", Phoebe says and leans against him. She feels him calm down and relax and grins at his whispered "yes".

"Won't you get in trouble for staying out late?", she asks. He laughs rough and shakes his head.

"Nope, they don't care. I mean, they don't when they are actually there".

Phoebe turns her head around, watching him more closely. His jaw is set tight and he swallows hard. She has no idea what is going on at his home but she really wants to protect him from it. She wants him to feel safe with her. Looking at him, she has the feeling she at least does something for him.

She pulls him down, his lips touching her and instead of innocent or lustfilled the kiss turns sensual. It's slow but so intense and Phoebe feels her heart beating loudly in her chest. His hands cup her face gently and pull her closer.

She laughs of happiness when the kiss ends. So does he.

She feels so perfect being with him, so complete. It's a wonderful feeling.

They end up spending time snuggled close together, just breathing in each other's scent and listening to each other's heart beats.

* * *

Max lets her out of the car in front of her house. The lights are off and Phoebe hopes nobody has noticed her absence. She kisses him goodbye and watches as he drives off. She's wearing his jacket now, because she got cold earlier. She rubs the material against her nose and yes, this does smell just like him.

With a happy smile she climbs up to her window. She's halfway through when the lights switch on and she feels temporarily blinded. She groans and falls down the floor with the half of her body that wasn't in her room just yet.

"Phoebe Thunderman".

The voice freezes her and she looks up sheepishly. In front of her stand her parents, arms crossed and grim faces.

"Heeey", she says, waving half-heartedly.

"Where the hell were you? Have you any idea how worried your father and I were? We go in here to wish you a goodnight and your bed is abandoned, your pyjama lying there and no clue to where you've gone. What were you doing? What were you thinking?".

Phoebe's sure she's never seen her mother this angry. She's probably more worried than angry but right now that doesn't change that they look furious.

"I'm waiting."

"I was out … I was-"

"Were you with Max?"

"What? That boy? Really Phoebe? It looks like he has a bad influence on you, maybe you should stop-"

"No!", she interjects panicked. Alone the thought not to be able to see him anymore makes her feel cold and desperate. She needs to see him, she wants to be with him so much and she can't have her parents forbid her to see him.

It's not like she would obey him, a voice in her head tells her. She's too far gone on him to not see him anymore. But still, if there is a possibility to make them think differently of Max …

"The dinner, I'll invite him, tomorrow evening. You'll meet him and you'll see that he is a wonderful guy, really. Just please. I am sorry that I went but we just watched the stars and we snuggled and nothing happened. He is really sweet in his own way and I really like him, just … just get to know him first, all right?", she looks between her parents pleadingly, big, sad eyes and plush lips.

She knows that her father won't be able to resist her stare.

"Fine", it's really him who caves in first and Phoebe smiles.

"Tomorrow evening, dinner, be here with him at six", he says and Phoebe nods. Her parents turn around, wish her a good night and Phoebe climbs out of her clothes to throw over her pyjama. Now all she has to do is tell Max to be on his best behaviour.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers:

Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: Thank you :) I'm really happy you like it!

Britt: Oh my God I feel so honoured that you think that. I'm really glad you like all of this about my fanfiction and I can tell you that I am still writing on it. Not really chronologically but I am writing on it :D I hope you've had fun with this chapter :)

Owen: So, I think this answers the question of whether Max has powers. He does. For the parents reveal, you've got to wait a little bit more. In the meantime I really hope you're enjoying the story :) Also glad that you liked the story so far, I really hope you also enjoyed this chapter!

Lucayathegood: Honestly what else can I say. You already know how happy I am to read your comments. I am really glad you liked how I wrote the reference between Max/Phoebe + Barb/Hank. Also super happy that you liked the spraypainting scene. It's one of my favourite to be honest and I had to give him some rebellious streak. I'm really interested in what you think now that you know that Max actually does have powers. Well .. at least telekinesis. And just to let you know, the question whether Barb and Hank know who Max is will be revealed in the next chapter, because they are finally going to meet and badaaam. Okay .. yeah. I'd think it would be weird if Barb would behave differently at the name Max whether she knows him or not because there are so many people with just that name. So that wasn't really a hint :) Everything else will still take a while. Weirdly enugh is that I've already finished the One Shot that comes after this fanfic has finished. So there will be at least one more even if the main story has ended. I also have the end already written, now I just have to fill the middle and guide my characters to that conclusion. Yep, writing is weird ... . Whatever, I can't wait to read your comment for this chapter, it's usually there when I wake up in the morning and it just makes me happy right from the start and just jejj :D. And yes, I know what you mean with the default status of . It is kind of annoying. Now, I'm so happy that you think I get the twin thing because I really do try but I always think I don't get it. Your assurance means so much to me. Soooooo Happy Early Birthday :) Herzlichen, frühen Geburtstag!  
Lastly: I am so happy that my fanfics mean so much to you and I really hope that you'll get through all that shitty stuff in your life really fast. But I am glad that my writing is helping you!


	4. Someone Who Cares About Me

All right guys, now, this is more a filler chapter than anything else. Also I have to say that I don't like it as much as other chapters of this story. But it had to be written. I am not satisfied, especially with ... okay with almost everything but no matter how often I sat down and started to write, then rewrote and tried to think of a different way, it just didn't change the way I wanted it to. But I sincerely hope that you'll still kind of like it and just think about the fact that the next one will be so much better. I promise because after this, things are finally starting to get interesting.

Well, this much from me. I finally am able to upload this, first week of uni and I feel like I am already drowning in work.

Personal responses to the reviews as always at the end of the chapter.

Now I hope you will be able to enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

 **Someone Who Cares About Me**

* * *

Phoebe's nervous the next morning. She is even tuning Cherry out who tells her of some super cute guy she met yesterday and who wants to go out with her. Okay, maybe she's not tuning her out at all. She coos and ahhs at the right moments. It's ten minutes before first period starts that she sees Max walking into the building. He grins at her and waves until he sees her expression and his features turn worried.

"Hey, are you okay?", he asks as he is next to her. Phoebe nods, then shakes her head.

"Um, not really?", she allows and bites down on her lower lip.

"Okay, listen, so my parents caught me yesterday when I tried to sneak back in and they tried to get me to stop seeing you", she sees his expression fall at the revelation and continues to hurry up speaking. "So I convinced them to get to know you first. You and I are going to have dinner with my family today".

She watches him process what she just said. His eyebrows furrowed and features serious. He looks really hot like that and Phoebe has to refrain herself from kissing him.

"Okay, I'll do it", he agrees. She gapes because she didn't think it'd be this easy.

"Are you sure?", she asks him and Max nods, smiling at her.

"I want to keep seeing you and I don't want you to get into more trouble with your parents. So if that helps, I'm happy to do what you tell me to do", he murmurs.

"Thank you", she breathes and throws herself onto him, her arms around his neck and burying her nose into his shoulder. She feels his arms around her lower back.

"Oooooh", it's Cherry and when she let's go a bit she sees Max go bright red at the display. She kisses his nose and then goes to her lesson.

* * *

"Dude, you okay?", Oyster asks as they sit next to each other in art. They are supposed to draw a portrait of themselves, using mirrors that are standing in front of them.

"Yeah, I'm great", Max answers, slowly guiding the pencil over the piece of paper.

"You don't look like it. You know, I heard from Wolfgang that you're having dinner with Phoebe's parents."

"You can understand what Wolfgang says?", he tries to divert the topic from himself.

"I'm having German lessons this semester. And stop changing the subject", Oyster says, trying to draw his nose which looks more like a small pear than anything else.

"I'm just .. I've never had a dinner with parents. I'm not good with authority figures. I tend to insult them more than actually talking to them. I am a nightmare with them, but I don't want them to hate me because I really like Phoebe", he groans and shakes his head. He has his facial features done, his face looks up to him neutrally. Now all that's left is the hair.

"Maybe you just have to … I don't know, be silent?"

"What do I do if they ask me questions, if they think that I am a terrible person to be around with, if they think-"

"Maaax, you are so talented", Sarah interrupts him, seemingly appearing out of thin air, looking down at his picture. She's been around him since she's seen some weird calculations he made for science class and she keeps going on about how he looks and is generally all over him. Max tries to avoid her as much as possible. He doesn't really like her. Plus, most of his thoughts tend to revolve around Phoebe.

"Right", he mumbles and concentrates on drawing his hair. She disappears after a few moments without any attention and Max sighs relieved.

"So, what were you saying?", Oyster asks as soon as she is out of hearing range and Max groans.

"What if they think I'm not suited for Phoebe? She's like really smart-"

"So are you, dude, I've seen your homework and you had like every question right. You're just too lazy-"

"And she's really pretty and she's a super-", he breaks off, glancing over to Oyster who watches him, waiting. "Awesome girl", he ends, avoiding the h word.

"You'll show that you like, deserve her. As long as she's happy, right."

"Yeah", Max murmurs. As long as Phoebe's happy.

* * *

"Please be on your best behaviour", Phoebe says for the fifth time on their way back to Phoebe's home and squeezes his hand. Max smiles his easy smile, almost successfully hiding his nervousness. It is cute. She knows that their parents probably wouldn't approve of him if they knew of his reputation. Which is why the first impression is very important now.

"I-" he breaks off as if to rethink what to say. "I'll try my best", he says finally and Phoebe smiles proudly before opening the door. She turns the picture of her family to ordinary, letting Max have a long look at her in her hero costume though. He's still nervous about the whole having powers thing and he thinks she doesn't want to pressure him. She's happy that he agreed meeting her parents. One step at a time. It's weird, he feels like he knows what she thinks, what she feels.

"Hello? Anybody home?", she yells, but nobody answers her. She shrugs. "They'll be home later", she says and walks over to the kitchen.

"Drink?"

"Alcoholic?"

"Nope", she grins at him. Max returns it and then he sighs, "fine, give me something".

She fixes them their drinks while Max walks around the living room, looking at stuff. He stops at the portrait. He had a good look at the picture before and it wasn't hard to know who those heroes were.

"So, your parents?", he asks suddenly. "Thunderman and Electress, really? They are like, awesome superheroes and they are your parents? Why didn't you tell me?".

"Wooow, I didn't know you knew them", she says and comes over to him, giving him a glass of juice.

"Hard not to know them", he says and sighs. "Oh god, what am I doing? I am probably the least favourable guy at school that your parents want their daughter to go out with". His breathing accelerates which is probably why Phoebe raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, now you're having your panic attack of meeting my parents?"

Max shrugs and drinks the juice in large gulps before sitting down back on the sofa.

"We're home", is the only warning they get before door opens and her Mum enters, Billy and Nora in tow, Chloe on her hip. Automatically he stands up. His hands feel wet and he wipes them on his jeans. He's wearing a grey t-shirt with an open dark blue shirt. He wishes he'd chosen something different this morning. Plus his jeans have holes but … yeah all of his jeans do. He didn't have enough money to buy himself new ones.

"Non-supe in the house", Billy yells and throws his hands up in the air. Max is glad Phoebe gave him a run down on her family before they came here.

"That's what he always yells when we have visitors", Mrs. Thunderman says.

"You must be Max, nice to meet you", she says, friendly smile on her face. Max replicates it and shakes her hand.

"Yes, hi, Max Allen, nice to meet you, Mrs. Thunderman", he says, concentrating on not being impolite. This is important.

Barb raises an eyebrow towards Phoebe, like having a silent conversation and then lets her youngest daughter down. "Well we didn't really expect you until six, so why don't you guys do your homework in the living room where I'll have you constantly in my sight, I mean, where nobody will disturb you".

Phoebe throws her mother a heated gaze but somehow, Max has to laugh.

"No problem, Mrs. Thunderman", he answers.

* * *

They actually get to work on their homework a few minutes later. He can see Phoebe grinning at him and yes, he really does that to get her parents to like him.

"Shut up", he mutters, grinning and Phoebe laughs, waggling her eyebrows.

"Didn't say anything", she replies.

They work side by side, mostly because Max is too afraid to talk too much. He doesn't want anything to slip his lips but he feels relaxed. After a while he even starts throwing little paper balls at Phoebe, watching how they stay in her hair and grinning. Phoebe looks at him annoyed but with obvious mischief in her eyes. She hits him right in his eye with a paper ball of her own and as he moans while laughing, Phoebe giggles during her apology.

After they're done, with actual work that is, Phoebe leans against him. He lays his arm around her and they watch some tv. Billy and Nora come later, arguing over something. He tunes it out, concentrating on Phoebe's weight against him until he hears Phoebe's siblings cry out.

"Dad".

Max gulps, preparing himself for the worst. His heart beats loudly in his chest. This is not only Phoebe's father which is bad enough but also Thunderman who could probably break him like a twig.

"It's fine", Phoebe whispers, taking his hand and walking over to her dad confidently with him. He has no idea where this confidence comes from but he'd like a piece. Because right now he really wants to flee and make jokes about her Dad's weight.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Thunderman. I'm Max Allen", he introduces himself. Hank Thunderman, contrary to his wife, doesn't smile at him but takes his hand nonetheless.

"So you're that guy that makes my daughter break house rules", he growls at him and he swallows.

"I'm sorry, sir", he says, biting his lower lip. Don't antagonise him, it'll make your life so much worse.

"I just really like spending time with your daughter", he says, gripping Phoebe's hand tightly.

"Well so do I and if you are around her all the time there is no more time for me". Max really wants to laugh, he sounds almost petulant, like a child.

"Well sir, I think it's up to Phoebe to decide who she wants to spend her time with. Plus I would choose me as well, much better on the eye".

He feels Phoebe freeze, so do Nora and Billy, only Barb starts laughing and snorting.

"Baaarb", this is definitely whining now.

"Stop interrogating the boy", she says, still laughing. "Come over and eat now". Hank Thunderman walks over to his wife, sulking. Barb strokes over his stomch lovingly and kisses his cheek. It seems so natural, it hurts him just watching them.

The dinner is not as tense as he'd feared it would be. Barb cooked them a delicious meal, chicken breast in a sweet and sour sauce with potatoes and beans. He eats all up and even goes for seconds. He hasn't had a homecooked meal in years and it's great.

His eating is interrupted with questions from Hank to which Max mumbles short and mostly friendly answer. Some of those questions were quite obvious:

"Where do you go to school?"

"Hiddenville High"

Some were understandable:

"How are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"I like her a lot and I would like to keep on spending time with her".

Some were just plain weird:

"What do you prefer? Ducks or Rabbits?"

"Rabbits."

"Wrong!"

He keeps his answers as short as possible, swallows the more expressive insults and just mutters some under his breath. Phoebe kicks him under the table for that but she grins nevertheless.

Phoebe's proud look at the end of the dinner directed at him is so worth it.

* * *

Later that night Max has gone home, saying good-bye to everyone and then pecked her on the lips. She understands, she didn't want to make out with him in front of her father either, so that's fine.

"I like him, he has great hair", Chloe says, licking on her iced lolly. Phoebe grins happily. Max has been sitting next to Chloe for the whole dinner and instead of ignoring her, he talked animately to her. She could see while eating that Chloe would adore him.

"He is a mostly nice young man", Barb says approvingly and smiles at her daughter. Her gaze wanders to her Dad who is stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Dad?"

"Well, he wasn't that bad at dinner. If he can get you back home before your curfew ends then I think there is no problem of going out with him", he Hank says. Still, he looks not that sure of himself. Phoebe would have asked him what was wrong but she really didn't care about that. Not as long as her being with Max was fine.

* * *

Thank you so much for reviewing, my little cabbages, you make my day.

Joog: I am happy that you like this story :) I hope I didn't disappoint though ... well ... it gets better? Also I am blushing so much .. thank you so much for that compliment */*

Guest: I am so glad that you like this story :) And I do plan on finishing it, it will take a lot of time though, with uni and stuff.

Owen: I am so happy :) Great that you like it, means I am doing a decent job :)

lucayathegood: As always your comments just make me smile like a stupid girl and make me hide in my sweater. About Max and his home life, yeah well we will see about that. There is something planned and well ... gotta be patient :) I love how you are thinking about wht happens, it's really interesting .. but I can't reveal anything ... but I can tell you that some of the things you've pointed out will be addressed. Also, so happy that you liked your early birthday present. I also hope you had an awesome day and celebrated yourself. (Lastly sorry for this chapter, I feel like I haven't grsped their dynamic and the character the way I wanted. This chapter was really Hell to me. )


	5. Someone I'm Infatuated With

Okay, first things first. I kind of dislike this chapter. I was kinda stuck writing it. I kind of knew what I wanted to write but I couldn't and it was just aaaargh

Also, warning ahead, there be poorly written smut at the end of the chapter. It's my first time writing and it was just … no … just no. Like I said, so lost.

Well, I hope you still kind of can enjoy the chapter?

I wish you well, brave readers.

Also, I kind of tried writing something specific, maybe you can guess what it is. But I wouldn't be surprised if you don't, like I said, head wasn't in the game.

* * *

 **Someone I'm Infatuated With**

* * *

You gotta be somewhere?", Max asks against her ear. His lips are touching the shell of her ear and she tries really hard not to shudder.

Phoebe thinks of her Dad who is supposed to take her home after school for some superhero training. But then she looks at Max, his dark eyes and his enchanting smile. It's so easy to crumble around him and forget her responsibilities. It's ridiculous and she would have hated it, she's sure with everyone else but Max. There's something in her soul, calling for him, wanting him to make her whole and warm her.

"Nope, nowhere to go. Totally free, all yours-", he interrupts her with a kiss before she can embarrass herself any further. It's quick and she almost follows his lips as his lift from hers. He smiles at her, not in a self-satisfied way that she sees so often around their friends, but in a loving, understanding way.

"So let's go somewhere then", he says, grinning hugely and taking her hand in his. She feels butterflies jumble around in her stomach and automatically she nods.

She wonders how long Max'll have this grip on her. But at the same time she doesn't want it to end, because as much as a grip he has on her, she knows that she has the same on him. He may not show it as much as she does, but she understands him. She sees it in the little things that he shows noone but her. She is special is what it tells her and that's enough for her.

He pulls her with her towards the car park and she gets into his jeep. She scowls at him but Max just smiles. He finally relents.

"Look, the car is still not listet as stolen, so I say that whoever this car belonged to either doesn't care, stole it themselves or is dead, so … "

Phoebe sighs but finally just shrugs and Max takes it as a notion to go on.

Max drives the car without talking to Phoebe, who herself takes her phone and switches it off. She sent a message to her family that she is taking the afternoon off and spends some time with friends. She's sure her mother will look right through that but for now, she doesn't care.

They stop near a park which borders on the forest. Phoebe looks at Max quizzically but he just grins at her.

"Come on", he urges and takes her by the end, guiding her through the trees and wood. He looks at her for a moment before he takes off and she's right behind him, following him through the forest.

They end up in some kind of hidden corner. Trees are stopping anyone to peer through them. A ledge above them, looking almost like a roof.

Max turns a bigger stone around and thrusts his hand into the sand. When it emerges again he has a little bag in his hands.

"We can't have fun in town when we're broke, now. Can we?"

* * *

Just strolling through the street feels so … domestic. She is a hero, but she doesn't mind Max playing some harmless pranks and laughing with him. It feels freeing, his puls against her skin.

"You want some?", Max asks and points over to the corn dog stand that Phoebe's been eying for quite some time now.

"Um", she murmurs and Max laughs again, ordering two.

It's just insane how normal all of this feels. She can't stop thinking about it because that's literally the thing that always pops into her mind. How well they fit together. Like they're made for each other.

Phoebe stops, eyes narrowing as she watches a guy in front of her. His hands slipping into other people's pockets, stealing their money. She looks around for a police officer. She stops in her track. She's a hero, she can do it on her own and even if it's just a small thief, those are the inhabitants of her city. It's her duty to protect them.

"I'll be right back", she whispers to Max and slips into a nearby alley. She changes quickly and then jumps out, confronting the thief. The man, brown hair and pale face, tries to shrink back. Phoebe brings him closer with a flick of her wrist.

Around her the crowd checks their pockets and there are more than she anticipated who find themselves emptied of their belongings.

The pickpocket advances towards her, a fist raised and throwing it her way. Phoebe ducks and brings her leg against the thief's, making him fall. The police is there faster than she thought and all around her are people thanking her, starting to chant 'Thundergirl'.

Among all of them she sees Max, looking at her with a gaze she can't quite identify. As soon as the crowd lets her breath again, she slips away, back into the empty alley and changes her clothes real quick. She then turns and looks for Max, when she is grabbed and softly pressed to the wall. She grins.

"That was so hot", he whispers against her lips, making her laugh and pulling him closer to her. She closes her eyes as their lips touch, her fingers touching his cheek. It feels like something heavy was lifted from her chest. She was afraid Max might feel incomplete next to her, since he wasn't able to train his powers quite like she was. But obviously, there is nothing, no jealousy, no hard feelings. Just that strong feeling that binds them together, grips them at their hearts and never lets go.

She laughs when he lets go of her lips, happy and carefree. She lets him claim her lips happily again and again and again.

* * *

Soft finger run over her knuckles as they sit next to each other in Max's stolen car. She doesn't even care anymore that he indeed stole it. It's gotten dark outside already and she is supposed to be home an hour ago. Phoebe heaves a sigh when she looks at her house. She really doesn't want to enter and face her parents. She knows what they'll say. But it was her decision as well. She decided who she wanted to spend the day with and it was Max.

She groans annoyed.

"You don't have to go in there if you don't want to", he murmurs, his lips touching the back of her hand slightly, making her shiver.

"If you really need to, you can stay with me", he says and she hums.

"Thanks, but I guess it's better to face their wrath now where it won't get me in too much trouble", she brings her lips to his for a short kiss. He smiles and Phoebe sighs.

"See you tomorrow, right?"

"Sure thing", he says, grinning. He waits for her until she has reached the door and lets herself in. Just then she can hear him start the car and drive off.

When she enters she is met with stony expressions on her parents faces. Okay, she did expect them to be mad (well, mainly for her mum to be mad, well okay, dad too, she did skip training) but this?

"Who is Max?", her father wants to know, his face hard and determined.

"What are you talking about?", Phoebe asks angry and defensive. It's probably because they try to accuse Max of something that it has riled her up already. She thought that after the dinner everything was fine with them. They've met Max. They are okay with him hanging around her.

"I'm saying that he isn't who he says he is. There are no records of a Max Allen anywhere. He was never born. I checked with the superhero league for … safety and as it turns out, there are no records of him. No birth certificate, the first time someone heard of him was when he entered school, so talk Phoebe".

"You were snooping for dirt behind my back?", she asks enraged because that's much better than giving in to the doubts. He already said his family is … difficult. She trusts him, he wouldn't lie to her.

"Phoebe, I'm just worried about you", he says, but she shakes her head.

"You just don't like, that I like him so much. He might not be perfect, but he is for me and I love him. I really do."

She's out the house before anyone can say another word. She has never been one to overreact, but something about the way they looked and accused Max just hit the wrong spot. Why can't they just be happy for her, why … why do they have to be like thing? She bites her lip, shaking her head. The emotions flowing in her body keep aggravating. The urge to protect her boyfriend just grows.

She calls Max as soon as she is on the street, walking desperately away from her home.

"Can you pick me up?", gosh, her voice sounds terrible.

* * *

He's there in no time, still driving that Jeep that he probably stole from somewhere but she doesn't care. Not when Max is in the car, stretching out his arms to hold her in an embrace. Moments ago she felt so lost but now in his arms she feels almost fine.

"Do you want to talk?", he asks, his voice soft and caring. Phoebe laughs happily through her tears (when did she start crying? She didn't realise) and makes a negative noise. Max hums something and simply keeps her in his arms for as long as she needs. She finally lets go and looks up at him from probably red and blotchy eyes, gosh she must look terrible. All Max does though, is lean in and peck her on the lips, softly.

"Let's get you somewhere warmer", he says and drives off. The ride takes about fifteen minutes until he parks it at the end of a street. She leaves the vehicle and clutches Max's arm. It's not at all the part of town she goes often. The buildings are grey and dirty. Street lamps are broken or even just lying on the pavement.

Together with Max she enters a dilapidated building. She feels him tug at her hand urgently and follows quickly up the stairs. The flat looks better but not by much. It's mostly tidy but small and something smells weird.

"My parents are almost never here", Max says suddenly and shrugs. Phoebe smiles at him and takes his hand in hers, pressing her lips to his fingers. He smiles slightly, like it actually helped.

"Do you want to drink something? Or eat?", he asks her and Phoebe shakes her head. Max nods and then guides her to a room at the end of the flat. It's his room, she realises. The room is small, bed and wardrobe take the most space. There's a guitar on the wall. It looks kind of expensive and she wonders whether he stole it.

"I had to drill screws into the guitar because my Dad wanted to sell it", he shares with her. She can't believe it. What kind of parent would do that to a child. The thought just leads her to her own parents and now, where she is actually with Max, she feels calmer. At the same time it seems like she overreacted and didn't overreact. Her emotions still spinning. She sits down on his bed and looks over at him. She feels so exhausted.

"Do you want to sleep?", he asks her. She has no idea how he seemingly knows what she needs. But Phoebe still nods. They get rid of their shoes and jackets and lie down onto his bed. Leaning against him, she falls asleep right then.

* * *

Having Phoebe pressed against him, makes him feel overprotective. He doesn't want to let go, can't let go, won't let go. She looked so lost earlier, sure and unsure at the same time and Max gets that, because when Phoebe's concerned, he doesn't understand himself. It's like his body is working on instinct, knowing what Phoebe actually needs and providing it.

She sighs softly in her sleep. Max wonders for a minute if it's creepy that he's watching her.

When they laid down in his bed, hours ago, he fell asleep with her, holding her. Even though those were just a few hours, his body feels much more rested than it did the last nights of sleep.

"Hey", Phoebe rasps suddenly.

Max blinks, he didn't expect her to be awake, but there she lies, her brown eyes looking up at him, her skin looking pale in the moonlight.

"Hey", he replies and smoothes the wrinkles out of her skirt to let his hands do something. She holds it there, when his fingers have left the fabric, pressing his hand against hot skin.

Max swallows, looking up at her. He would lie if he'd say he never thought about it. Of course he did, he just didn't think she wanted to.

He has never been very patient with girls not putting out. With Phoebe … he wants her to feel safe and want to want him. Wants her to be sure and love him. God he loves her. He's never loved a girl before her. Never felt that way with a girl before her.

His hand slowly strokes over to her skirt. He stops before the hem and looks at her, eyes questioning. She can almost hear the silent question and she nods. His smile is brilliant, somehow happy but shy, as he keeps on touching her, his hand slipping under her skirt, to her inner thighs, slowly climbing up to her centre. She gasps silently. Max's other hand circles her shoulders and slowly she leans against him, letting him lay her down on the bed. He takes his hand back from under her skirt and starts touching her belly, fingers slipping softly and warm under her shirt.

"If you want me to stop, I will", he promises, his voice low and scratchy, his eyes so, so dark and all Phoebe can do is whine impatiently. Max grins but it vanishes when Phoebe takes off her shirt on her own and lies there in her black and white bra.

"You're beautiful", he says and then his hands are touching her again, the skin under the fabric of her bra, her throat, everything. She feels herself growing wet and almost sighs in relief when Max first pushes down her skirt and then opens her bra. He cups her boobs with his hands, stroking the nipple and then his mouth is on her left breast, sucking and licking and making Phoebe buck up her hips because he is not touching her there.

She sneaks a hand into his hair and presses him to her, his still dressed body pressing against her, a leg between hers, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against her sensitive skin and she lifts her hips, chasing the feeling.

Max groans above her. She smirks and then yanks on his shirt, getting it off. Offoffoffoff.

He has well formed abs and his skin is smooth. She hears him sigh and with a little help of her telekinesis she throws him on his back. She straddles his lap immediately and rubs herself against his jeans, against his very much clothed cock.

"Phoebe", he rasps out and then his hand is on her slip and his thumb on her and pressing and moving and she groans loudly.

Fuck.

She wants him to stop but not at the same time.

"You look so good", he whispers, eyes almost glowing in the dark lightening and Phoebe whimpers. Her hands fumble around his jeans and finally open it, yanking it down, but she has to get off him in doing so. There's a bulge in his boxers. Her heart beats loudly. It's for her.

Max grabs her and she end up on her back again, Max kissing and touching her boobs and then wandering down, stroking over her inner thighs until he hooks his fingers into her slip and rips it off, then he's sliding down her body so he can look at her.

She has the urge to close her eyes but at the same time she can't. She needs to look at him look at her. She needs-

His gaze is hungry, directed at her and then he locks his eyes with hers as he goes down on her, licking her pearl and stroking her labia softly. Phoebe groans, pressing her hips against his mouth as his teeth graze over her clitoris.

"Please, come on", she begs and then his mouth is suddenly gone, only to be replaced by his fingers who divide her labia and he dives back in, licking her juices,thrusting his tongue into her, massaging her clit. She bucks into him, feels his stubble on her sensitive skin and with that she already comes, pressing hard against his mouth. It's so fast, her orgasm has come and gone so fast, she feels embarrassed.

Her heart is racing but she grins when he comes up and simply kisses her. The taste of her own orgasm lingering in his mouth. She needs him, needs his lips moving against hers.

She sighs when he lets her go and looks up at him, his face shining with her juices around his mouth and eyes dark. His erection poking her leg but not insistently. With a grin she topples him, sitting in his lap once again. She grinds herself against his clothed erection and grins deviously.

"You're so hot", he rasps and makes Phoebe laugh before she pushes down his boxers to his knees, Max helps with bucking up, which is difficult because Phoebe is still sitting in his lap but then finally she can admire him in all his glory. Max grins at her cockily which just causes her to slap him on his chest playfully.

Her gaze turns down until it lands on his lumbar region. Curiously she touches his cock, hard and warm. She sighs, which turns into a groan when she sees Max's face, eyes closed and a slight blush creeping on his face.

"Condom?", she asks and he nods, reaching over to his night stand and retrieving it. She takes it out of his hand and opens the plastic, touching the moist rubber protection. God she hopes health class* did pay off. She is nervous and her fingers are shaking but then she has the condom rolled over him. Max looks at her hungrily. She grins and lifts her hips, guiding Max to her entrance and sits down.

She wanted to be sexy, she really did.

"You okay?", he asks and watches her intently. He is still, motionless. Only his tip is in her and it already feels like too much.

"Phoebe?", he asks and she nods, still not moving and painfully rigid.

"Phoebe", he murmurs and sits up, he lifts her off him and sits her down next to him. "We don't have to-"

"No but I want to, I really, really want to and-"

"I don't want to hurt you", he says softly, stroking her cheek. He lets his hand fall and then goes down on her again. She gasps because everything happens so quickly but there is his tongue again, then he sucks on his fingers and god, that is so hot. Her legs are quivering and she almost doesn't feel when the first finger enters her again. Max keeps sucking on her clit and then she feels another finger joining the first. She feels so full and groans, she is not sure that she likes it but then his teeth graze her clit again and she moves against his fingers.

She comes again.

She's breathing hard when Max gathers her into his arms. He kisses her nose and closes his eyes. "Next time", he murmurs against her ear, his breath tickling her. She contemplates his words for a moment and then, finally, relaxes against him, going back to sleep as well, because Max seems like he is sleeping already.

* * *

Okay guys, you survived it.

Thank you so much for reviewing:

Lucayathegood:  
Actually I did have some difficulties writing Hank. I am not sure what you are talking about but it can be either way. Either being deliberate or just me trying to keep him in character. I think the other story works better for my Hank :D.  
You're going to have to wait a little more to find out who Max is, I hope I won't ruin it with my current this story kinda block. Thank you so much for reviewing, you should know by now I just love your reviews so freaking much.

Joog:  
It is finally here. I hope you were able to enjoy the chapter, at least a bit :D.

Guest:  
I'm glad you like the story. I hope you still do after this chapter :D Thanks for your review.

Rere24:  
I'm really happy you like the story. Sorry, my head is keeping me from updating it on a regular basis.

janiyah:  
Here be another chapter :) I hope the fandom may enjoy.

alyssac7859:  
Oh my gosh, yomparing this story to a favourite show. You're making me blush. Oh stop it. I really hope you were able to enjoy this chapter.


	6. Someone I Need

**Author's Note**

Hello wonderful people. I want to apologise, because this has been due for a long time now. And now that you have it, it's not even as long as I wished it would be. But it's a start and I hope it'll get my writing juices flowing. To everyone who is also reading my other story, I have bad news. It will take more time to update that one. The thing is, I have the ending and the last chapters kind of written, but the middle is still fighting me and well … you can't really upload the end before the middle. But, I am still working on it. So, enough talking, I hope you will enjoy this little writing.

* * *

 **Someone I Need**

* * *

She wakes up with an arm slung around her nude form. Warmth is crawling into her belly but at the same time she feels herself blush. It's Max, she trusts him. Though it is kinda warm in the room, she cuddles closer to him, inhaling his scent and simply relaxing. Max is still sleeping, hair tousled on top of his head and skin smooth and relaxed.

She doesn't even care that it's a school day. She can take one day off, she always went to school, hell, she holds the record but suddenly, something like this doesn't seem important anymore. At least not when she is lying next to him, being held by him.

"Morning", Max mumbles against her, eyes still closed.

"It's hot", she complains, because it is, but she doesn't want to let go of him. Max grins against her ear and then he blows out air and it's getting colder around them. Phoebe freezes in his arms, turning around in his arms.

"You have freeze breath", she says awed and Max nods, burying his face against her throat.

"So do I", she continues and just then, Max looks up at her, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Do you have more powers?", he asks then and when Phoebe nods, he bites his lips.

"Heat breath?", she nods again. This is getting weird. She is an exception with four powers but if she assumes that Max has all of them as well, three is already a lot, it seems impossible. Nobody has the same powers.

"What does it mean?", Phoebe whispers, pulling Max closer to her, her breast brushing against his chest.

"I don't know", he says, looking downwards at her throat.

She doesn't either.

And it scares her.

* * *

They walk to school, hands clasped into the other, holding tight. None of them says a word, keeping quiet.

There are so many things he wants to ask her, but he is afraid that if he does, it will have a bad outcome. He rather be oblivious and happy, since Phoebe seems to worry for the both of them. He doesn't, at least not that much. No, that's a lie. He worries because she worries and fears she is right.

"Come on", he tries, pulling her playfully closer to him.

"Maybe that's a sign we just belong together, I mean-", Max shrugs, watching her. "We just work and maybe that's simply what our powers mean, that we belong together".

She smiles at that, but he can see the doubt in the way her eyes don't crincle in that carefree mood she usually is in.

"I hope so", she says still, mouth pressed firmly together.

He doesn't say another word until they're at the school.

* * *

She is oblivious to the whole day. Concentrating on something else is hard, so she doesn't. She keeps thinking of theories, possibilities that would explain the shared powers. But at the end of the day she comes up with nothing. She catches Max's worried glance when she leaves. All she does is throw him a sad smile and texts him, that she'll call him later.

She doesn't just worry. There is a sinking feeling in her gut that tells her, that something is going on and she has no idea what it is.

As expected, she is in big trouble when she gets home. Her father standing in the living room, arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. Phoebe sighs and decides to stand her ground.

"Would you like to tell us where you've been?", he asks. The tone he uses makes it clear that he already knows who she spent her day with. Phoebe doesn't regret it. She needed an out then and Max was the safest option.

Her mother, still cuddling her, since she came in the door, finally lets go.

"We were really worried about you Your phone was off, we didn't know where you went and you were so angry when you left."

Great. Why not make her feel worse. She feels guilty already. Kinda guilty.

Plus it's their fault that she didn't go to school today. If her parents didn't trust him that much, she wouldn't have had the feeling to protect him. She doesn't even know how to breech the topic because she did lie at her parents about him. Phoebe bites her lower lip, thinking. Should she do it? It might distract them but at the same time she's afraid that their rage will turn against Max.

"Listen, there is something I want to discuss with you", Phoebe says.

Hank shakes his head, dismissing her. He's about to start ranting again, but Phoebe interrupts him.

"It's really important, it's … it's about Max".

"It's always about Max since you met him. I- … I'm just not sure about that guy, something's wrong with him".

"Shut up and listen, would you?", she shouts suddenly, rage building up in her body, the fear and worry and guilt mixing together, leaving her shaking. Her father stops, looks at her now, more concerned than ever. They, he and her mother, guide Phoebe to the couch and sit her down. She swallows heavily, staring at her hands. Carefully, without looking at either of them, she starts talking. Quietly at first, when she tells them that Max is a supe like them. She can feel her parents exchange worried looks over her head.

* * *

As promised, Phoebe calls Max that evening. She can hear relief in his voice. She wonders if he worried she might not call at all.

"Listen, I spoke to my parents", she starts. She can hear a sharp inhale and then silence. "They want to meet you again, talk to you because of .. of who you are. I promise you, it won't be as awkward as last time and this time my siblings won't even have to control themselves."

Max hieves a sigh. "Fine", he agrees finally. "Right now?"

"If you're allowed", Phoebe trails off and Max laughs, loudly. Phoebe exhales, somehow she needed this, his happy response.

"See you in a bit".

* * *

She waits in front of the door for him, because she wanted to be the first person he'd see. He arrives in his old jeep. Fingers fumbling with a string from his hoodie.

"Hey", he whispers when he is close enough, a small smile tugging on his lips. He doesn't look good, he looks worried, just like her. Seeing him like this hurts her, she wants him to be happy.

"Maybe this is a stupid idea", she says and Max raises an eyebrow.

"Really? Why?"

"Because, it doesn't matter. Really it doesn't. Nothing you'll be will stop me from loving you I just … I just know you and me, she stops when Max abandons the string and takes her hand gently.

"You and me", he agrees softly and then kisses her. The sparks are still there, dancing in her belly.

"You and me", she says once more, as if to brace her from finally going in. When she opens the door, her parents are standing in the living room, looking at them. They are concerned, Phoebe realises.

"You have powers", Hank says, sounding not quite like he believes him. Phoebe sighs and nods at Max who moves the couch table with a flick of his hand.

"You have powers", Hank repeats, disappointed like he hoped it not to be true. No, disappointed is not the right word, more like crushed, like he hoped his disbelief would turn out to be true.

"But you-", Barb starts but stops as Max interrupts her. Phoebe knows what she wanted to say. They checked Max's background of course. There is nobody with powers in his family except him.

"I was afraid of telling you. My parents are both non supes and I've never told my secret anyone. I didn't even think anyone else existed...", his gaze is on Phoebe and she smiles at him.

"But that's not even the most important thing", Phoebe urges on and presses his free hand reassuringly. He breathes at the vase, cooling her and then warms it again.

The look on her parent's face would be much funnier, if the situation weren't so severe.

"You both have the same powers", she gulps, again like she didn't believe. She stares at Max with un unidentified expression. Phoebe would almost call it longing, wouldn't she look so desperate.

"That's not possible", Hank disagrees and shakes his head.

"You just saw it happen", Barb says, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Yes, I know but … two people having the same powers, that has never … that can't be. That's impossible- that-", he stops and looks at Barb, eyes wide. She nods, apparently he has come to the same conclusion as her.

"What?", Phoebe asks, looking from one to the other.

"We might need to test Max for something", she says, her voice low.

Right now Phoebe wishes she had decided to just grab Max and leave with him again, when he had come to her house. She is sure, she doesn't want to know.

* * *

A big thank you again to all my reviewers, honestly you give me the motivation to just keep on writing, so all the love to you.

janiyah: OMG I love your theories. Really enjoyed them and honestly, I was like damn, because evil male clone of Phoebe? That's something someone should definitely write! Also happy you liked that scene :)

Britt: I am so happy you liked it. I feel like my writing's been going down till then but … yeah sorry. Honestly I have huge problems of getting Hank right … like I don't even know -.- . And so much love to you, you made me feel like I could wrie anything. Thank you so much and I really hope you liked this chapter now.

Joog: I am really happy you liked it and well .. the worrying should start now. Really, start worrying.

Pheebs: Here you go!

The Third Biker Scholar: Well, in the next few chapters your questions will be answered … more or less I think :D so have fun anticipating :)

harrypctter: Don't worry, nothing will be abandoned. Here you go, read the next chapter :)


	7. Someone I Lost

Yes, I am still alive. And I am sorry it took me so long. But we are closing in. Three or four chapters to go. The last chapter is done, funnily enough, all I need are the pieces in between.

Thank you to everyone still reading this story!

* * *

 **Someone I Lost**

* * *

Max leaves in the evening after the tests have been taken by a doctor from the hero league. He promises results soon. But until then Max should go home. Phoebe doesn't feel comfortable having Max go back to his own home, remembering how he lives, but her parents stay strict. Telling them Max can come back next time

Not much later she retires as well. Phoebe's not really tired, she just needs to get away from her family. She cannot stand to be with them right now, she needs to be alone. Her parents are tight-lipped about the kind of test they made Max do and simply shake their heads. Still, there is something in both of their eyes, that makes Phoebe question it.

When she receives a text from Max, she doesn't even hesitate to leave.

She meets him half an hour later at a corner. Max is already waiting below a streetlamp, the light creating shadows in his face that make him look worse.

"Hey", she greets him. Max doesn't wait, just embraces her, presses her towards himself. There's such a sad desperation in this hug that makes her swallow hard.

"Hey", she repeats, this time less cheery but more gentle.

"Hey", he breathes in her hair. Slowly the desperate edge melts away, he doesn't let go though. Closing her eyes she lets herself relax completely. The anxiety eating her up is gnawing again at her, slowly subsides.

Finally she can properly breathe again.

They don't really do anything, just sit next to each other, hold each other here and then and finally say goodbye. Watching Max's back, she worries why she feels like this was the last real time they'll spend together.

In school the next morning they are uncharacteristically timid. Holding each other's hands here and there but mostly they are quiet and soak in each other's presence. They walk home together and Phoebe uses every possible minute to hug or kiss him until he lets out a small amused laugh.

At home they're alone, so they switch on the TV and sit together. She can hear Max whisper furiously to himself "It's gonna be fine", she's just not sure whether it was for her benefit or himself.

Phoebe's almost asleep, when the door swings open.

"We have news", Barb says as she comes in with her dad, their faces grave. She feels Max tense up next to her and she squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"Where have you been?", Phoebe asks and sits up. Max's weight is shifting next to her but staying warm and firm next to her.

"We've been to the hospital, talking with Superpresident Kickbutt and the Super-Investigators … we have-", she stops, her voice is quivering and Phoebe feels dread lurking in her stomach.

"We've found out why you and Max have the same powers".

She doesn't want to hear it. She doesn't even know what it is that she doesn't want to hear but she is sure that she doesn't. Absolutely.

"At the time you were born there was a super villain undercover at the hospital", Hank starts now. He sits down opposite of them, his face full of pity and regret.

"When you were born there were a few complications and I wasn't allowed in the room with your mother", he swallows. Barb sits down next to him and their hands slip into each other. "So I waited outside until they came with you in their arms. But as we found out, that was not all that happened. The Magpie, the super villain was supposed to just observe but she couldn't stop when she had the perfect opportunity. Twins are unheard of in the superhero community, non-existent", he swallows. Phoebe squeezes Max's hand harder, avoiding looking at him.

"They kidnapped our second child, our son", Barb says, tears rolling down her cheeks, eyes fixed on Max. "He would have the same powers like Phoebe, would be as old as her", she swallows heavily. "But The Magpie couldn't keep the child and after our son was done with the superhero growth-spurts she placed him in a normal family. It was her revenge for us because we defeated her and her husband. He's in prison now but she was able to escape, he-", Barb breaks off.

Phoebe feels Max's hand slipping out of hers. She wants to grip it harder, she doesn't want to let go. For the first time his face is void of all emotions.

"You're my parents", he says matter-of-factly, staring at Barb who hesitates and then nods.

"But … but", Phoebe interjects, heart beating forcefully against her ribcage, "why would nobody know about that? I mean you were there at my birth and the doctors and nurses-"

"We didn't know, everything went down so fast", Barb says, her voice almost broken as her eyes zero in on Max, looking at him with a newfound intensity. She's not just looking at her daughter's boyfriend anymore, she's looking at her son.

Max shakes his head, pacing up and down, his whole body shaking and she thinks she hears some of his mumbling. "Had to be … too good to be true …. can't do it".

Then he turns to her, his eyes distant. She wants to hug him, wants to stay with him, wants to say something, but nothing leaves her mouth. She is too stunned. She feels like she is going to be sick. She is overtaxed, shaking herself.

It all makes sense and it actually was too much at all to be a coincidence. Phoebe should have realised it much sooner.

"You're my sister".

The words leave her cold and lonely at once.

He's her brother.

But she loves him.

"No", she says suddenly, jumping up. "No it can't be, he- he is- he-", but she doesn't know what to say to that. It all makes sense. In a cruel and twisted way it makes sense why she felt so at ease and so complete when she met him.

"No", she keeps on saying. "No, no, no, nonononononononono. NO", her sight is getting blurry and her face wet. She doesn't care. She just lost the only person who really got her. She lost the future both of them could have together.

"Those feelings you have, it's because you are siblings. Twins", Barb says quietly.

Twins.

Without another word spoken Max leaves, runs out the door without another word.

Her mother catches her when her knees go weak and lets her cry against her shoulder.

* * *

He hides in the park, well one of the parks. It's on the outer margin of the city and usually less visited. Also not that cared of which makes it a great hiding place.

He hides behind trees and bushes, knees close to his chest, head buried in his head, back against a tree. Just sitting there. How could he have been this stupid. He can't believe it. Of course the world wouldn't give him someone as wonderful and brave as Phoebe. Of course it would rip her from him.

He should have known.

"Hello sweetheart", Max looks up suddenly at the unknown voice but he doesn't get up. He simply doesn't care anymore.

There's a woman in front of him. She must be in her mid to late thirties. Her hair is jet black and falls in soft curls next to her face. It's halfway to her shoulders from her chin. Her lips are painted in a deep dark red and her clothes, all black, look new and expensive. Her skin has a healthy glow to it.

"Who are you?", Max asks calmly.

"I think you know, Maxie", she says almost bored, like she expected more of him.

And she's right. He does.

"You're The Magpie", he states simply and she nods, smiling at him and showing her perfect teeth.

"I am".

"Why did you do that to me?", he asks plainly. There's no accusation in his voice to his own surprise.

"Taking you from your birth family", she says and sighs almost in a bored way.

No, it's not what he wants to know actually.

"Revenge", she says and sits down cross-legged. "They imprisoned my husband. I was in hiding for months, always scared that they would get me, worried about my husband, not knowing if he was free or not. So stressed that it affected my baby. It died in my womb. And I got so angry, they took my love and my baby, the only thing I still had and so I decided to get back at them. I got a new mission from the villains to work undercover in a hero hospital. Since they didn't know my face it was perfect. I collected intel and then I heard that Barbara Thunderman was in the hospital. Electress and I knew my chance had come. I wanted to get back at them. I wanted them to wish they never crossed me or my husband. But I had to be sneaky and I knew great pain would come if I waited. If I did something without them realising I did. And so I sneaked you out of the hospital, never telling them that they had actually twins and-"

"No", he interrupts her. "Why did you leave me with these people? You were the one who sent me money every month, weren't you? You were watching me, looking after me. You must've known what kind of people they turned into. You could've taken me away.", finally his voice sounds angry.

"I'm sorry", she says and she sounds desperately sincere it almost hurts him.

"I thought about it", she admits. "I thought about taking you away and raising you on my own. Having a child who loves me, but then-", she stops as if pondering over words unsaid.

"Then my plan wouldn't have worked", it's the last thing she says before he freezes her with his freeze breath. He has heard enough. He calls the hero league.

* * *

He pretends he doesn't twitch when the news anchor announce that they finally have caught The Magpie. He has his head averted so he doesn't need to see the woman. One accidental glance however reveals to him that the woman they've taken doesn't resemble the woman he has met only hours earlier. He shuts the tv off.

There were so many possibilities to make Max hate his birth family and she didn't take any of it.

On a good day he thinks she wanted to give him a normal life and that's why she didn't take him away.

On a bad day he thinks she wanted to punish him too.

Her feelings towards the supervillain are split and range between hate and lack of any kind of emotion. He is simply too tired sometimes, the meeting has left him even more reeling than before. When it was just the Thundermans he had to deal with … he just wants Phoebe back. Wants her back in the same sense they have shared before this secret came out. He has no idea how he should act the next time he sees her at school. He's not sure he can go back there, but then again he can't stay here at his home either.

Home. He shivers at the thought of his junkie parents. They've done nothing for him but exploit him for the last couple of years. In a way they have him taught how to care for himself, that nothing good will ever happen to him and to be selfish, because nobody else will think of you if you don't.

Next time he gets out of bed it's Thursday and he is hungry. He can hear his mother destroying the kitchen in a fit of rage. He shivers at the thought of having to go in there. She's looking for money, he's sure.

Max stays in his room, his body pressed against the door and simply listens to the noise. He only leaves the room, when the coast seems clear and he hasn't heard anything for a few minutes. He slowly creeps towards the kitchen. Instead of finding it empty, there's his mother, curled into a tight ball. She's laying on the side, knees drawn to her face, crying.

He doesn't know what the complete lack of empathy towards his mother means. Is he slowly becoming a monster? Disgusting and bad?

His mother raises her head when she sees him, eyes gleaming. He makes it to the freezer until she attacks. Faster than he can look she raises herself from the floor and throws her body into his, screaming and scratching his face.

"YOU HAVE IT, I KNOW YOU HAVE IT. YOU TOOK THEM".

Max can't quite grasp her. She's slipping out of his grasp, screaming and cursing at him until she isn't. He tries to catch his breathe and sit up. His mother is slumped against the wall, her body limp, blood running down the side of her head. The sight takes a second to sink it, but when it does he scrambles to his feet, leaving the small stuffy flat. He stops outside and falls to his knees. Breathing, gasping for air. He feels lightheaded and small.

He used his powers against his adoptive mother, he injured her.

Shaking his head, he tries to reject the thoughts sneaking in, telling him that he deserved these people as his parents. There is nothing good about him, It's better that Phoebe is gone now, so she won't have to suffer because of him. He really is a monster. He sits there for who knows how long. Only when he gets too cold he gets up. He's not sure if he can go back inside, though

He loiters around in the alley and then checks the mailbox.

There's another envelope, addressed to him. As he opens it a bus pass falls out. He kneels down to get it up. Except for the bus pass there's also a map inside of it, telling him where to meet his 'Mum'.

He grits his teeth.

Hell, he'll be there.

* * *

Janiyah: Well … he kind of is so okay for the sake of plot? And sorry for making them being related I guess? I just … well that was the plan all along. And I hope this chapter kind of explains how Max was left by his parents. I didn't want them to be bad parents per se and choosing Phoebe. I wanted them genuinely not knowing of his existence and thus living comfortably.

TeenDefault13: There you go!

Princesakarlita411: Here you go :)

tinkermist99: I did :)

Britt: I am back … and hopefully also soon with my other stories. Also you are spot on :)

Chiara: OMG I absolutely love your theory. And yes it totally makes sense and that's something someone should definitely write :) Also thank you so much, I hope you keep enjoying it :)

Joog: I am so glad you are still reading and that you liked the last chapter. Also I hope your questions got answered.


End file.
